


Stick Around

by BastardPrince



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardPrince/pseuds/BastardPrince
Summary: "Teddy, now, you couldn't do us a favour, could you? When you take Ron's shirt and trousers off tonight, can you burn them? Yeah? Be useful. And check in with me afterwards."Teddy nods. “Yeah.”---Ronnie kills Cornell. Reggie and Teddy clean up the mess.





	Stick Around

Ronnie is settled in his favourite chair, Teddy and Barrie on either side of him when Reggie barges in. Donoghue is close behind him, firmly shutting the door. 

“Seven people Ron! What the _fuck_ were you thinking, killing Cornell in front of _seven_ other people?"

"Hello to you too, Reggie." Ronnie seems calm even though Reggie is simmering with rage. "If I might say, you're looking particularly crimson this evening. Why don't you sit down and have some tea?"

Reggie points at Ronnie and opens his mouth, about to continue his rant, when the twins' mother emerges from the kitchen.

"Oh, Reggie! Ronnie said you might be stopping by." She hands Ron a plate with a wedge of cake. "I'll get you some tea, dear. Would you like a slice of cake as well?"

"No thanks, mum." 

Violet pats Ron's shoulder and heads back into the kitchen. Reggie sits down across from Ron, and Donoghue takes a seat behind him looking murderous. 

"I would reconsider that answer if I were you," Ronnie says around a huge bite of cake. "It's fucking superb." 

"I'm not here to talk about _cake_ , you shithead."

"Oh, stop moaning about Cornell. What's done is done innit." 

"For fuck's sake." Reggie turns to Barrie. "Where's the gun?" 

Barrie motions towards Teddy, who pulls the gun out of his waistband.

"What about his jacket?"

Teddy pats the arm of the couch beside him, where the jacket is draped. 

"Okay. Barrie, you take the gun and throw it in the river. Burn the jacket, too. Right now. Fuck off."

Barrie gets to his feet, grabs Reggie's pistol and jacket, and leaves without another word. 

"Donoghue, you deal with the witnesses. Find out what they said to the cops and get them to un-say it."

Donoghue nods and heads for the door. Just as he's about to leave, Reggie calls out.

"And bring me the barmaid. I'll deal with her myself."

"On it, boss." Donoghue closes the door behind him, leaving only the twins and Teddy in the sitting room.

Just then, Violet returns with Reggie's tea. "What have you boys done now?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, mum. We'll be out of your hair in a few minutes." Reggie turns to Ron. "I'll give you a lift home, Ronnie."

"Oh, it's alright. I am home."

"He doesn't feel well," Violet explains to Reggie. "I've made up a bed for him."

Ron sniffs as if to prove his illness. Reggie stares at him and sips his tea.

Unperturbed, Violet continues. "Would you like to stay with him, Teddy?"

Teddy looks back and forth between Ronnie and Reggie. Reggie is still drinking his tea, looking studiously disinterested.

"Thank you, that'd be very nice," Teddy decides. "Thank you, Violet."

Reggie sets his empty teacup on the table and stands up, fishing around in his pocket. He retrieves a bottle of pills and drops it next to the teacup.

"That's your Stematol, Ron. Make sure you take it."

Ronnie grimaces, but doesn't argue.

"Thanks for the tea, mum. I gotta go help the lads close up at work. Good night."

"Good night, dear."

Reggie stands up, but before he leaves, he leans down to whisper in Teddy's ear.

"Teddy, now, you couldn't do us a favour, could you? When you take Ron's shirt and trousers off tonight, can you burn them? Yeah? Be useful. And check in with me afterwards."

Teddy nods. "Yeah."

"Good lad," Reggie says, patting him on the cheek.

He turns to look at Ronnie one more time, before shaking his head and leaving.

* * *

When Ronnie has finished his cake and tea, Teddy brings the dishes into the kitchen.

Violet is sitting at the table reading a book, the radio playing softly in the background. She looks up at Teddy when he comes in.

"Don't worry about the dishes, love. They can sit until morning. You go on up to bed."

Teddy nods and sets the dishes in the sink. "Thank you, Violet."

He returns to the sitting room, where Ronnie is getting to his feet.

"Night, mum," he calls through the doorway.

"Good night, darling."

With that, Ron starts up the stairs. They creak under his weight. He leads Teddy down the narrow hallway to his bedroom.

Once the two men are inside the sparsely decorated room, Teddy shuts the door behind them and turns to Ron. He's standing beside one of the two single beds in the room, the one that has sheets and a blanket and pillows lovingly arranged by his mother. 

Without speaking, Teddy goes over to the taller man and begins to undress him. He undoes the knot in Ron's tie, pushes the suspenders off Ron's broad shoulders, and unbuttons his shirt. Then, Teddy kneels down to untie the laces in Ron's shoes. 

Standing back up, Teddy leaves Ron to get out of his shoes and trousers by himself. He begins to undress until he's only wearing his undershirt and pants, same as Ron. 

"You might have to help me relax a bit before I can sleep," Ronnie says, his voice thick with innuendo. "Awful stressful to kill someone innit." 

Teddy grins and steps closer, pressing himself against Ron's chest. He reaches up to remove Ron's glasses, then unbuckles his watch as well, setting both items on the bedside table. Teddy maneuvers the taller man until he's sitting on the edge of the bed, Teddy straddling his lap.

He pushes his hand under Ron's the waistband of Ron's pants, stroking him until he's hard. Teddy withdraws his hand to spit in his palm before continuing to jerk Ronnie off. Ronnie kisses his neck and jaw as he works, silent, but breathing heavily. When Ronnie cums, he bites down on the juncture of Teddy's neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave a mark.

Working Ronnie over has given Teddy ample opportunity to get hard, but he hasn't really been thinking about it until Ronnie draws his attention to it.

"Now you, princess," Ronnie insists quietly. For all his violence and rough edges, Ronnie has always been a generous lover. A shark-like grin splits across his face. "But you have to get off without my help."

Without protesting, Teddy sits up a little in Ronnie's lap and begins to rut against his thighs. Burying his face in Ronnie's neck, Teddy grips the older man, fingertips digging into Ronnie's back. Ronnie holds the back of Teddy's head and runs his fingers through his hair. Before he cums, Teddy's hips stutter, and he gasps softly. 

As soon as he feels like his legs have returned to their usual solid state, Teddy stands and grabs Ron's shirt off the floor to clean them up as best he can. The shirt is now wrinkled and damp, but it doesn’t really matter because he's going to burn it anyways.

Ronnie lays back on the bed, pulling the covers over himself, and motions for Teddy to join him. The younger man slides under the blanket beside Ronnie and lays his head on the man's chest. He has to get up soon to deal with Ron's clothes and find Reggie, but he can rest here for a little while.

* * *

Once Ronnie is asleep and breathing deeply, the harsh lines of his face smoothed by sleep, Teddy carefully tries to extricate himself from the bed without waking the older man.

Just when he thinks he's succeeded, a hand grabs his wrist. Ronnie is squinting at him, still half asleep, his face smushed in his pillow.

"It's just me. I gotta go get rid of your clothes and check in with Reggie."

"You coming back?"

Teddy is surprised by the question. Ronnie is always kind to him, but never overly affectionate. "Do ya want me to?"

"If it ain't too much trouble."

"Alright. Yeah, I'll come back."

Suddenly motivated, Teddy quickly gets dressed and gathers up Ronnie's shirt and trousers.

* * *

Teddy walks down the river until he finds Barrie and Donoghue. They're standing over a barrel fire, passing a bottle back and forth.

"Didja take good care of Ronnie?" Barrie asks, waggling his eyebrows and laughing.

"Shut it. At least I got some, unlike you miserable bastards."

Teddy tosses Ron's shirt and trousers into the fire. He watches the clothes burn up, then looks at Donoghue.

"Know where I can find Reggie?"

Donoghue shrugs. "Maybe the club."

Teddy nods and heads off.

* * *

Reggie is leaning against the front of the club, having a smoke, when Teddy walks up.

"The clothes are gone."

"Good."

The men stand in silence, Reggie smoking and looking at Teddy knowingly.

"I see you kept my brother occupied."

Self-consciously, Teddy pulls his collar up. He hadn't buttoned it all the way, and it had slipped down to reveal Ronnie's love bite.

"I didn't mean that as a bad thing. He could use the distraction," Reggie said calmly. "But if you're trying to hide the evidence, you might want to run a hand through your hair before you leave."

 _Damn it._ Teddy isn't new to this, he knows how to cover his tracks. Ronnie had thrown him off by asking him to come back. Speaking of... He should head back.

"See ya later, Reg."

Reggie hums and drops his cigarette, crushing it under his heel.

* * *

Teddy creeps back into Violet's house, careful not to let the stairs creak under him. 

When he gets back to Ronnie's bedroom, Teddy quietly toes off his shoes and shrugs off his jacket. Once he's back in his undershirt and pants, Teddy walks over to the single bed where Ronnie is sleeping, his large body taking up almost all of the surface area on the mattress.

He pokes Ronnie on the shoulder, and the older man cracks open an eye.

"Just get in bed, Teddy. Don'tcha see that I'm trying to sleep ‘ere?"

Unreasonably happy to be wanted, Teddy crawls under the blanket and shuffles close to Ronnie. Exhausted after a night of traipsing through the city, he falls asleep quickly, warm and secure.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda-sorta borrowed some of the dialogue from the movie.


End file.
